heroes_united_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadeborough City
Shadeborough City is a corrupt and vile city located east of Fallbourne. The city is soaked in pollution as toxins and the smell of death fill the air. The scene of crime and dead bodies lacing the streets is nothing but a day in the life of it's 350,000 residents. Crime has taken over the city with ran by a corrupt government and police force. Most residents of this hell hole tend to flee to Shadeborugh's neighboring city to escape the chaos. You may enter the corruption and RP here if you like. RP Zone A dark figure walks along the alley ways of the dark desolate city, a cloak a stretching around the length of the body, green sparks erupting with each step taken by this figure. Eventually the figure had gained attention from the scoundrels that still lurk in the darkness of the crime ridden city. Eventually they ganged up and walked out towards him,with multiple weapons. "Looks like its not your lucky day punk you just took a wrong turn." Scarlet was watching the scene from a safe distance, in her black skin tight suit with her red cape flowing behind her. Her black mask hiding her true identity and she wondered who this cloaked figure was that had a gang take a liking to him. The figure remained silent as the group threatened him."Didnt you hear me punk?" The leader said stepping from his group and walking towards the figure and smiling before attempting to attack him with a baseball bat. Before anyone could take a breath the man was flying into an abandoned building,his back crashing through a window and into the darkness."What the hell?" Someone said. Scarlet grinned when she saw what happened, she was starting to like this stranger. But she wouldn't able to watch for long, perhaps after a few bodies were thrown here and there she would take them for herself. But she wanted to see what happened next and simply watched. "I'll kill you!" Someone screamed as the whole group ran towards the stranger, the figure simply lifted one of his arms slowly and if you were close you could see a blatant frown on his face before turning upward to speak. "Burn." he said simply before snapping his fingers and a blaze of fire sprouts out of the ground instantly incinerating every group member that dared to come his way. He then would turn Scarlet's way, only his mouth visible as it turned to a smirk. She let out a sigh and left her spot, heading towards the cloaked figure clapping her hands in a sarcastic mood. "Wonderful show, though I would of preferred if you didn't ''burn my meal," She mumbled and put her hands on her hips. "It's not nice to play with other peoples food," The figure looked her way before a sudden shriek filled the air, before the figure turned his head. Apparently there was one who nearly escaped the figures powerful attack, only his legs being incinerated instead of his whole body. He cried in complete agony,tears welling up in his eyes. He attempted to crawl away from his attacker." Please...I have a family. They cant live without me!" Scarlet rolled her eyes, within a swift moment she had broken their neck and killed them. And bit into their neck, halfway through eating she tore away and looked up at the cloaked figure. "If you don't mind, ladies like some privacy while they eat." The figure sighed and turned around,he began to look around and wanted to walk away. Hopefully this cannibal didn't have her eyes on him. She finished feeding off the man and then threw his body down, wiping the blood off of her mouth and giving a small smile. "You can look now, unless you want to play a game~" She purred and let her hands rest on her hips. The figure glared at her." I don't have time for this." He says before beginning to walk away ,intent on not turning around. She pouted and followed after him, "Now wait just a minute, you're just going to leave me all alone in a scary place like this?" She asked as she walked beside him and leaned forward a little. "That's not very nice of you, a gentleman has to protect a lady you know." "I am not exactly a gentleman." The figure says. He walked fast naturally as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere."Something tells me that you can protect yourself." He tells her turning towards her. "Oh I can tell," She said and when he turned towards her she quickly pulled back his cloak to see his face, "I knew it! You are cute," She said with a smile. The man turned towards her, his long hair swinging to the other side of his face. He glared at her before reaching for his hood to lift it back up again."What do you want anyway?" He asked her clearly annoyed. She smiled darkly at him, "I want your help with something. There's some people who have been bothering little ol' me for some time, and I'd like you to get rid of them." She said and gave a small pout, "You'll do it for money, right?" He looked back at her." Why cant you handle it yourself? I have a feeling you are not just some ordinary girl." He tells her. "I have a life you know, and it just so happens I'll be out of town because of my job. So I need you to take care of it for me," She said with a smirk and did the walking motion with her fingers up his arm to his shoulder. He stepped away from her and sighed."Fine. Just tell me where these guys are." He told her ready to get this whole ordeal over with. "There in Fallbourne city, they run a drug dealing gig and have been ruining a lot of things for me. You'll most likely find ''them ''if you find their hideout. If you can find construction you can find the Shark Gang," She told him with a smile. He sighed."You expect me to take out a whole gang single handedly? Just how big is this 'Stark Gang'?" He asked her with a glare Waking up in an ally, Matthew had no clue where he was. Or who he was, for that matter. He couldn't recall a single memory of his past. "Wha-? What's happened to me?! Where am I? Who am I?" He looked beyond the ally to see the dismembered corpse of what appeared to be a gangster alongside dozens of ash piles. Almost on instinct he left the ally and shouted "Come and face someone on equal footing!" "''Idiot!" he scolded himself. She smiled, "You can do it, when you're finished meet back here." Then hearing Matthew she rolled her eyes, "See you later, sweetie~" and with that she returned to the scene. "I'm here! What do you want?!" Matthew looked at the woman with bewilderment. "I have no memory. Everything before a few minutes ago is blank." Then as an afterthought he added: "Did you do all this?" Hearing his voice she smirked and suddenly appeared behind him, she let her chin rest on his shoulder and trailed her fingers down his chest. "I don't think so, but if you want I can try to help you remember~" she purred seductively and let her lips ghost over his pulse point. Intense disgust overcame Matthew. He couldn't explain it, but it was almost like he was in love with someone he couldn't remember. Pulling sharply away he said "Thanks but no thanks." He proceeded at a fast walk away from the mysterious woman. She pouted and followed him, walking beside him and giving him a smirk. "I can see you're not that type of guy, probably have a girlfriend or a wife. Right?" She asked as they walked. "Yes," Matthew answered automatically. Then, after actually thinking about it, he said: "Maybe. I feel like I have vast knowledge locked away in my head just beyond my reach. Like my memories are there but inaccessible." He stamped his right foot in frustration and cracks appeared in the ground around his foot. He stopped walking to stare at what his foot had done. "How did I do that?" he wondered aloud. A smile made its way onto her face when the cracks appeared in the ground, "It seems that you have a special ability." She said with a smirk, then snapped her fingers and the shadows around them started to crawl along the ground towards them. "As you can see, I have an ability also. No need to be afraid though, they won't hurt you unless I tell them too~" Matthew wasn't even phased by the writhing shadows. He felt like he had seen far worse before but couldn't remember where. He tried stamping his left foot but nothing happened. "Now I'm confused," he muttered aloud, half to himself. "Well obviously it happened when you were angry, if I make you upset it might work again." She told him and thought for a moment, "Tell me who you are, everything about you." "I told you I don't remember!" Matthew shouted and stamped his left foot. However, instead of cracks appearing around his foot, an empty car nearby crumpled under an invisible force. He looked at the collapsed car in bewilderment. "What the heck?" Matthew wondered aloud. "See! All you need to do is channel that anger and soon you'll be able to use your abilities whenever," She told him with a smile. "Although you might want to make sure you don't accidentally destroy a city in the process." "Yeah," Matthew said, somewhat dazed from recent events. To be fair though, he couldn't recall any other events. "My ability seems to be quite unstable. I have super strength one minute and telekinesis the next. What's with that?" "All you need is a trainer! And I could help you, but it'll come with a price." She told him as a shadow curled up his leg. Matthew recalled a phrase upon hearing the word "price": "All magic comes with a price." ''Although he couldn't recall where he heard it. "Let me guess," Matthew said. "You want to make me a vampire. And yes, I know what you are." She gave a hurt look and put her hand to her chest, "I am offended." She said and then chuckled, "You have me all wrong sweetheart. I'm not a Vampire, but an experiment. Or whatever you'd call me," She told him and sighed. "Just because I drink blood doesn't make me a vampire." "I'm sorry," Matthew apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you. But if your not a vampire, yet you drink blood, what exactly do I call you?" "A criminal", a teen boy would say as he would emerge from the shadows identifying himself as Iron Bullet. "Ms you are under arrest for the participation in manslaughter", he exclaims. "I'll catch your friend who did this later". "No need to apologize sweetie, Just call me Vamp." She said with a smirk and turned her attention to Iron Bullet when he emerged from the shadows, she just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "He's not my friend, and I am far from a criminal. You of all people should know that, ''Iron Bullet." "Oh really?", Bullet ask. "The guy with the snapped neck over there says different", he says as he points his pistol at her. "I'm bringing you in for questioning whether you like it or not hun", he says with a smirk. Scarlet just chuckled, "It was either kill him or die out of starvation. And I'd rather stay alive, besides it wasn't like they were A-Class citizens. They were thugs, losers, scum. I did you a favor," She told him and folded her arms. The shadows moving slightly around Iron Bullet. "No matter if they were thugs or not they're people nonetheless", he says as he begins to cautiously watch the shadows dance around him. "So you're a vampire?", he ask still holding his pistol up at her. "Why does everyone ask that?" She said and let out a sigh, "No I am not. The simple explanation is I need it to survive, just like you ''humans ''need water to function." She informed him and the shadows moved more, all most as if they were restless. "You humans?", he ask. "That must mean you're....evolved as well. You must be a metahuman too as it would explain your messy tendencies and the shadows", Bullet says as he places his gun in his holster. "I don't want you killing anymore people, find your source somewhere else", he exclaims. She nodded, "Very good. I see someone has been paying attention in school," She said with a small smirk. "I'm afraid I can't, this place is perfect for my food source. So you're just going to have to deal with it, ''Kelly." '' Bullet quickly draws his pistol once more when he hears his name escape her lips. "How did you know my name?" he ask as he walks toward her. "Oh I know all about you, how your daddy went off to war and left you and mommy all alone." She said just to mock him, the smirk turning dark. "It must of been terrible, your mom falling into a depression and leaving you to make ends meet." Bullet would grab her by the throat and point the pistol at her head in anger. "You want a bullet in your head!?", he growls. She remained calm and just smirked down at him, "Not really, I've gotten enough bullets shot at me in my lifetime." "Apparently not enough", he says as he continues pointing the gun at her head. "I don't know who you are or how you know about me, but don't ever mock my family again", he says with a serious look before turning his head towards Matthew. "Is he another metahuman?", he wonders. "No promises sweetheart," She says and lets out a sigh, "I'm amusing, though I'm not sure." Kelly would finally put away his pistol as he mean looked Scarlett. "I don't want anymore trouble from you and I mean it", he says as he turns his back on her and begins to walk away. Matthew had watched the entire exchange in silence, ready to break up a fight should one arise. As Iron Bullet was walking away, Matthew called after him: "Wait! You're the second person I recall meeting in my life. Everything before fifteen minutes ago is a blank. And I have no control over my abilities. Could you help me?" She just stood there and smirked, watching as he walked away. She knew that they could cross paths again, probably very soon. Matthew couldn't explain it, but it was like he saw a dim aura around the departing Iron Bullet. Almost as if he sensed the level of power the boy had. He glanced at the woman, "Vamp," next to him and saw a brighter aura surrounding her. "Ok. Things officially just got weirder. I think I can sense how powerful people's abilities are." "That wouldn't surprise me," She said and let out a breath, "Perhaps you should come with me. Can't leave you here, you're like a ticking time bomb of unknown abilities." "That's probably a good idea," Matthew agreed. "I need someone to knock me out in case my abilities start accidentally killing people." She nodded, "And I'm just the person to do that, don't worry about hurting me. I'm pretty tough," "Thanks," Matthew replied. "I just realized I have absolutely no clue what city we're in. Heck, does anyone still live here? This place has seen better days." "It doesn't matter, we probably won't return for quite some time." She turned and started to walk away, "Well are you coming or not?" Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:North America Category:United States Category:Washington Category:City Category:Shadeborough City